Saccharin Blood
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: YukixRyuichi - After a heated argument with Shuichi, Yuki wanders home dead drunk. Worried for his friend, Ryuichi waits in at the apartment and discovers that saccharin, though 400 times sweeter than sugar, is a million times more deadly.


Gravitation - Saccharin Blood Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } 

Saccharin Blood

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Murakami Maki ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: LIME. Near-rape content. Gravitation is a Yaoi manga/anime. But the pairing may not be acceptable in your terms. If you do not find it your cup of tea, please turn back IMMEDIATELY. If you have not read this warning and proceed to flame, you have got to be one of those retards deserving to be shot in the head, I swear.

Plot Cockroach: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF WRITING CANON. There, I said it. Japanese patch not working, must re-download WHAT A BIG HEADACHE AAAAAAHHHH!!! As I'm also stressed out from forever piling assignments and -beep- hardware thingies, here and now I decided to take a break with KumaKuma-chan's bad influence. ^__^ Man, that feels ebbil. I AM ebbil! Bwahahahah! Yuki x Ryuichi, here I come!!

Pairing: Yuki x Ryuichi

Summary: After a heated argument with Shuichi, Yuki wanders home dead drunk. Worried for his friend, Ryuichi waits in at the apartment and discovers that saccharin, though 400 times sweeter than sugar, is a million times more deadly.

Note: Manga-verse. Whatever I forget, or skipped in reading, I mix in with both OVA and anime.

_________________

"Baka."

"Yuuuuki!" Shuichi whined. "Stop that!" The redhead fell in step with the blond, pulling at his sleeve. "I saw you."

"Shuichi, she was only a fan," Yuki paused, folding his arms. "I am not interested in her. Happy now?"

"No! You're ALWAYS doing it! I can't leave you for even just one second! The moment I turn my back on you, I—you…"

Yuki bristled with rage. "Are you telling me that I'm undependable? Disloyal?"

"No, that's not—"

"Then, what is it?" the blond ground out, pissed as hell. Shuichi began to cry; he didn't know what to do. He couldn't describe in words how hurt he felt, how it pained him each time Yuki hurt himself, and sometimes when he knew how Yuki would treat his fans so gently while he would be so gruff at times with the redhead. Sure, it never meant anything to Yuki. But it hurt. It always did.

"It's so hard to get you to say you love me… to kiss me…"

"But it's easy for them," the blond shrugged. "Because it means nothing to me, my giving them what they want. Shuichi, you're not the first one to have stepped into my life." Flashes of the late Kitazawa Yuki passed his mind, and he shut his golden eyes to the world.

"Of course I'm not!" Shuichi exploded. "I'm just a masochistic gay boy who happened to jump right in front of your car, nearly got killed for it, and fell in love with you, even if you never reciprocated them! I'm so… I'm so sick of it, Yuki. I love you so much…"

"I know that," the blond sighed. "I just…"

"Don't want to show that to the world. You're not ready, are you, Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head. At that, the redhead took a deep breath.

"I've… been thinking a lot about us, Yuki. Let's… let's have some time off. I don't want to get in your way," Shuichi looked up. "For a little while. I know it's shocking, because I can't live without you, but I don't want to not appreciate you, now that I'm unaccustomed to living on my own…"

"You're yapping," Yuki lifted a brow, successfully hiding his shock, hurt and regret. So, he drove Shuichi to do this? Request a trial separation?

"I… I'll see you around, Yuki."

"Hn," a nod was all he got as a response. Shuichi walked down the lane, down the park, and disappeared into the mid-morning air. As soon as he was out of sight, Yuki Eiri made his way to the opposite section of the park, located a bench, and sat down rather heavily. Things were not going too well. Stupid bitch of a fan. He sure as hell didn't do anything, she did. But Yuki was Yuki. He'd never say that. That he'd been caught off guard by a stupid teeny bopping girl. Ugh!

________________________

"Pika pika!!! Ohh… Shuu-chan… Hey…" Ryuichi prodded his usually cheerful friend. "What's the matter na no ka?"

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" Shuichi blew up suddenly, frightening the living daylights out of the rock-god. "I pushed Yuki away he so needed me why did I do that oh how will I ever live with myself I love him so much but I was such an ass over it demanding this and that Ryuu-chan what do I do??"

"Uh…" Ryuichi, the expert in Shuichi-sh (the alien language all Shuichis talk in), scratched his head as he thought of an idea. "Hey, you can always buy him a present and say you're sorry na no da! Besides, you did that because you were worried, that's all…"

"But since I initiated it…" Shuichi looked down. "I can't turn away from it."

"You can't," Ryuichi frowned, chewing thoughtfully on Kumagorou's head. "I guess you can buy that present later and give it to him when you decide to finally see him."

"But I want to check to see if Yuki's okay…" Shuichi sounded so miserable, the American-based singer felt sorry for him. Shuichi could be so silly sometimes, but Ryuichi knew that it was one of the qualities in his friend, that made him purely who he was, Shindou Shuichi.

"I could check on Yuki-san for you na no da," Ryuichi offered generously. Sure, he was busy, but what was work compared to helping the people you liked out? Besides, it would only take a moment. And Ryuichi could extend Shuichi's thoughts to the blond writing king. Shuichi beamed a large smile that nearly split his face in two.

"YOU WILL??? REALLY???"

"Yes, really," Ryuichi nodded.

"Thank you!" Shuichi pinked visibly. He was so happy! His god, Sakuma-sama, was the kindest man on earth! Hot and sexy too! He dug around in his pockets to produce Yuki's apartment keys… more to say, Yuki and his apartment keys. "Here, you can wait inside for him. I won't have you waiting outside! That's too uncomfortable!"

Ryuichi accepted it, and was just about to ask Shuichi if he should help buy food and drink for the novelist just in case, when K stormed into the room.

"SHINDOU SHUICHI! Lovely and beautiful singer! We need you in the recording room, _now_!" 'now' said beautifully in English, the blond manager proceeded to cock his magnum and point it straight at the redhead's head. Ryuichi squealed, waving frantically at K.

"Ooooh K!!!"

"Not now, Ryuichi," K spoke directly to the singer in English. "We'll have our fun afterwards."

"How scandalous," Noriko remarked by the doorway. "Our cute little singer is everybody's sex toy."

Shuichi coughed and turned red. Ryuichi looked puzzled. "You mean Shuichi? But Shuu-chan only has sex with Yuki-san na no da! He doesn't like doing it with anyone else, he said so himself!"

Noriko and K burst into laughter, Shuichi melting into a puddle of pink goo in sheer embarrassment. Ryuichi grinned, not exactly knowing what he said wrong. With that, K sobered and began to drag his vocalist out of the room. Noriko shook her head, her eyes twinkling.

"You really know how to tell good jokes, Ryuu-chan… now, shall we go practice? We can't lose out to Bad Luck, can we?" the young woman beamed, swinging out to the hall. Ryuichi duly tailed after her, smiling. He would check on Yuki-san that evening, and pass the message to Shuichi. Hey! Maybe he could help the redhead make up with Yuki-san too!

_______________________

The blond staggered to the front door, fumbling for his keys. Yes, Yuki Eiri did drink frequently, as per his job requirements as a sexy writer, but he had never gotten drunk to this extent before. In fact, it didn't even bother him that the lights were on, shining under the crack of the door. His head pounded, adrenalin rushing through his veins. All he wanted was his warm bed, and a certain bright and happy singer to pound on, to love, to shower with that love he would never admit openly.

"Yuki-san!"

"…Shuichi?"

"Yuki-san! You're drunk!" the brunet pulled him up to his level, slinging the blond's arm over his shoulders. "What happened na no ka?"

"Shuichi," Yuki pulled the vocalist close and pressed his lips hard against the full ones of his companion. This was Shuichi. It sure as hell sounded like him, smelled like him, looked like him (blur as it was) and spoke like him. Except that speech disorder where 'na no da' came in, but Yuki just couldn't place that anywhere in his comprehension at that moment. All he knew was that he needed what he needed. Sex. Sleep. Shuichi.

"No, um! No! Yuki-san!" Ryuichi dragged them both in, shutting the door behind them. He moved them both to the blond's room. Perhaps this would bring the writer back to his senses. To his relief, Yuki stiffened and looked around to drink in the surroundings. His golden eyes fell upon the singer's face. "It's me, Yuki-san! It's Ryuichi. You know, Tohma's friend! We saw each other before I left for America, remember?"

"Ryuichi?" Yuki shook his head, rubbing his eyes with a tired motion. So Shuichi was cosplaying? Again?

"Yeah! Sakuma Ryuichi! Ryuu-chan na no da! Me!"

"This is getting boring."

"Huh?"

The singer's eyes widened as Yuki leaned in closer to him, pressing him against the wall. As the blond bit into his neck, Ryuichi's mind froze, trying to come up with a great, adventurous escape plan which he and Kumagorou were pros at pulling off at will. But try as he would, he was stuck with a blank wall as inspiration. Ryuichi trembled, beginning to feel afraid. He was thirty, single, and most probably wasn't as strong as this young man who was nearly a head taller than he was. Oh, he knew how desperate drunk men were. He didn't live in America for three years not to know that. But he had been lucky then.

This was why it was going to hurt a lot now.

"Oh c'mon Shuichi," Yuki murmured gently. "You're not a virgin, so stop acting like one…"

"But I _am_ a virgin!" Ryuichi squealed, turning red in his face. He smacked the blond on his head, drawing a mild grunt in response.

"Stop that," Yuki snarled. The adrenalin pumping was getting hot and unbearable. He just had to sate it. "Shuichi… please…"

"Yuki-san…" Ryuichi halfheartedly pushed the writer away. Yuki had looked so miserable, and Ryuichi hated such things. But this… this was too much to ask for! Why wasn't Yuki drunk enough to pass out? Frightened and helpless, Ryuichi began to cry. "Listen to me, I'm not Shuichi… please snap out of it… Yuki-san…"

The blond paused for a moment, his vision still blurry. Tears? This was Shuichi. He lifted a hand and gently wiped the singer's tears away. "I'm always doing this, aren't I? I'm always making you cry. I don't want to… I never did. But I'm always doing it."

Ryuichi sobbed.

"Don't cry," the blond said, looking down rather unfocusedly at the singer. "I hate that."

"I'm sorry," Ryuichi's sobs came to a choked halt.

"Shh… come here," Yuki pressed his lips once more on those dear, full ones beneath his, groping, through his alcohol-filled mind; his way to the bed, pulling 'Shuichi' along. Alarmed at where they were headed, Ryuichi hesitated, clinging tightly to the blond.

"W…Wait a minute! Yuki-san!"

"What is it?" the writer slurred.

"S-Sit down! I'll get you some… I'll get you some water! No… no hanky-panky okay?"

"Hanky panky?" Yuki giggled. "You're so weird…"

Ryuichi blinked. Did Yuki just…?

"But enough of that. Brat," the blond novelist caught hold of Ryuichi by his wrist and pulled him forcefully towards the bed. Ryuichi screamed and struggled, but to no avail. Yuki was getting heated up by the minute, eaten up slowly by the alcohol that was residing in say, his pituitary gland. What Ryuichi was doing just excited him even further, taking his libido to greater heights. "Come on. Quit that already. Your god is annoying."

"What— I'm not na no da!" Ryuichi shot back, indignant. He then felt his pants being unzipped. "Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Stop acting like I'm raping you, damn it," Yuki yelled, irritated and pissed beyond relief.

"You are! YOU ARE! AAAAAH help me Shuu-chan your boyfriend's gone crazy!!!"

"Urusei!!" Yuki lifted his hand, but right before he brought it down to strike the singer, he stopped. He… "Shuichi… Forgive me…"

Yuki wasn't drunk enough to hit Shuichi? But why…? Ryuichi felt moisture soaking up his shirt, and he noticed that Yuki was crying. Yes, the writer no doubt was drunk. Through Shuichi's talk about his novelist boyfriend, he guessed as much that a lucid Yuki would never do so. Though privately Shuichi had seen Yuki cry, the singer had never uttered a word about it. Therefore, Ryuichi found himself feeling lost. "Yuki-san… if only it were Shuichi in my place now. It's him you should hold and save your tears for, not me."

He wrapped his arms round the blond's back.

"I know Shuu-chan would love to hear those words you just said na no da. He complains that you never love him… well, that you do, but he just… wants more sometimes."

"I love you…"

"Yuki-san…" those three words Shuichi had always been hoping to hear. Yes, if only it were Shuichi in his place right now, then everything would be okay. Ryuichi froze; Yuki was now beginning to get aggressive again. But he was so tired of fighting back, he didn't want to, because Yuki was his friend's boyfriend… well, because…

"Because…"

"Hmm?" the blond murmured against the singer's hair, breathing in the scent of raspberries and jojoba. "..Did you say something?"

…Because he liked Yuki too. He always had. And that was why he had gone to America. He wanted to leave it all behind, because he just…

"I couldn't wait."

"Shuichi…"

A tear slid down the vocalist's cheek.

Yuki kissed it away, tenderly, lovingly. He only knew that, at times like this when things hurt most, Shuichi would always be by his side. It didn't matter where or when, the singer had his ways of getting to him. Although he never admitted it, it made him feel wanted, made him feel loved. It snapped him out of the past, because there was just so much that the future held, and he could never let that go for anything else. Because Yuki Eiri…

Sakuma Ryuichi had fallen in love. Thirty, single, virgin, unhappy ever after in the foreign land called America.

… had fallen in love. With the singer with pink hair, who colored his monochrome world with the rainbow that he brought with him. He could taste it, he could feel it. In the land where he had come home to expecting nothing, in his homeland; in Japan.

Yuki pulled down the pants that he had previously unzipped, meeting with no resistance. The vocalist had gone slack, no longer frightened, but just very blank. He knew that he had wanted this a long, long time ago, only to lose it for the prospect of eternal light and

_Shining_

Fame.

The room grew a little warmer, Ryuichi panting heavily as the novelist ministered to him. It was tender beyond comparison, was this what Shuichi experienced nightly? The singer felt a little envious, but that was it. Yuki pulled off, now, Ryuichi's shirt and tossed it blindly away. Trailing kisses down his neck to his torso, the novelist purred and murmured sweet nothings into the air. But it was only one name he would end each sentence with, and it was "Shuichi".

Ryuichi found that he no longer had the tears to shed. He held the blond close, stroking and savoring the golden threads with his fingers. They felt so soft against them, like silk and satin against his skin. It would be blissful while it lasted.

In the quiet of the night, the pair made love. It hurt, it hurt very much but it also felt so… good. It felt… so complete, sweeter than sugar ever would be. It was the first time that Ryuichi had ever felt such bliss, but all good things came to an end. It was 5 a.m. in the morning. The singer got up, pushing, for the last time, the novelist away, this time very gently. He got dressed, and made his way to the kitchen, coming back with a towel and a bowl of cool water. Placing the wet towel on the novelist's forehead, he planted a kiss on the blond's cheek.

When Yuki Eiri awoke, he would remember nothing of this. He would only remember getting drunk, and somehow managing his way home and getting the help he needed for the night. And when the morning finally came, Shuichi would hear nothing of it, but that his Yuki was safe, and Ryuichi had taken care of him by tucking him in bed with Kumagorou and giving him water to drink.

Already the sun was rising, and the skies were a shade of amber gold. In the crisp cool morning at the balcony, he smiled. He had tasted the sweetness of saccharin, and he had survived it. Because, as for him, a new day meant a new song, and that the memory of this would ease that unhappily ever after, someday.

Sakuma Ryuichi walked out of the apartment, the door clicking shut behind him.

~ END ~

Note: So, how was it? Hmm, my second Yuki x Ryuichi, just maybe this was a lot less realistic… hey, Ryuichi, a masochist? Poor Ryuichi, I'm taking it all out on him. He had quite a reverse role with me, um, I was drunk, but certainly wasn't seme. *Smacks head* Oh well, I'd always wanted to be Yuki. Just unfortunately I couldn't remember being drunk, because if I did, then I wouldn't have been drunk enough… Oh, you understand.

Heheheh, I still hope you enjoyed it. ^___^


End file.
